A Las Noches Valentine
by Gin's lil kitsune
Summary: A little oneshot made for an early Valentine's Day. Rei has heard about an event called Valentine's Day and wants to get a certain Shinigami a gift. Gin/OC


**A Las Noches Valentine**

 **A/N: Hey, there! Kitsune here. I'm terribly sorry for the long bought of absence. Life got the better of me. And I'm now engaged and trying to get things worked out with my fiancé. Along with my motivation to do any writing, my plot bunnies decided to go on a sudden strike. Hopefully this little oneshot will turn out good enough. And I hope to all my readers that you'll forgive me.**

 **I am going to continue working on my other Untitled: A Bleach fanfic, I just have to find where I put my rough drafts [I'm old school and write everything out before typing it up and posting it here.] for my other chapters. Anyways.. on with the story!**

 **Ja ne**

 **Kitsune**

Rei was wandering the halls of Las Noches, her soft footsteps were just barely noticed echoing through the halls of the palace. Her gentle eyes seemed more focused than usual. Upon reaching an empty corridor, she looked around to make sure no one had followed after her. She then waved her hand, opening a garganta to the human world, taking a small breath to gather her courage, and walked through.

There were so many interesting things about the world of the living that she wanted to know about. One thing in particular, an event that caught her interest. A day where girls gave chocolates to the person they liked. An event called Valentine's Day.

"Maybe.. maybe he'll enjoy some.." She murmured softly to herself as she wandered the streets of Karakura Town, the thoughts of a certain silver-haired Shinigami that resided withing Las Noches. The young Arrancar girl watched as a few teen girls stepped out of a sweets shop. Their purchases wrapped up nicely, ready to be delivered to their recipients. Tilting her head slightly, she slowly approached the entrance to the shop, yelping slightly when a hand caught her shoulder.

"Oh my. Didn't mean to startle you," A voice spoke up, one that Rei wasn't familiar with. Slowly turning around to face the man after he removed his hand from her shoulder. One pair of gray eyes met a set of eyes of the same color, watching her intently. Rei stood there for a moment, frozen in fear. She knew the feel of the man's reiatsu wasn't human. Her eyes widened slightly when realization hit her.. this man in front of her was a Shinigami.

"What's an Arrancar doing here of all places?" He asked, noticing the shaken look on the girl's face. He blinked and finally reassured her that he wouldn't harm her if she gave reason to her being in the living world. It took a moment to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I.. I just came to get ch-chocolate.. for.. for Valentine's Day." She stammered. The man blinked a few times and chuckled softly, not expecting such an answer coming from a being that was meant to devour souls.

"Well, then. Shall I help you with your small quest?" He offered, smiling an almost goofy grin.

Rei was caught off guard by the offer and slowly nodded, accepting his help. After learning his name was Kisuke Urahara, she was slowly warming up to the rogue Shinigami. She even offered to help him with anything if she was able to, in thanks for him helping her. He walked into the shop for her, buying a small heart shaped box with assorted chocolates for her, absently wondering who was the lucky man who caught the Arrancar's eye.

Rei stood outside, watching, feeling like it was forever before the man dressed in green came back out. Urahara smiled at her as he handed her the small box wrapped up in a soft blue paper and topped with a bow.

"Also.. he likes persimmons." He told her as she took the gift. Blinking a few times and nodded, "I'll get some for you." He told her, leading her to his shop. The younger girl following after him, keeping track of her surroundings as he led her through a patch of woods and came upon, what looked like, a small shop. He told her to wait outside while he got her a small jar of dried persimmons.

A moment later, Urahara came back out with a small jar with the dried fruit.

"Make sure the Shinigami protecting this town doesn't find you on your way back." He warned her. She nodded, bowing to him, thanking him for his help.

"Th-thank you.. Urahara-san." She said, hurrying away, using a Sonido.. and she was gone.

Rei was then back where she started when she arrived in the human world. She opened the garganta again and quickly made her way back to Las Noches. Once she was back inside the place she called home, she peeked around the corners, making sure no one was there.

She quickly made her way to her destination, holding the two things in her arms carefully as she hurried. Stopping at one of the living quarters, she felt the reiatsu coming from the room.. it was who she had fallen for. Placing the items on the floor, and knocked on the door to get the man's attention. Rei had then used Sonido to leave the area.

Gin opened the door, seeing no one there, gave a confused look. Looking both ways, wondering which Fraccion decided to play a prank on him. He then looked down. He saw the two items, the small box wrapped up carefully and the small jar of his favorite fruit.

"Eh? Where did this come from?" He wondered, picking them up, examining them with closed eyes. He then took them into his room, closing the door behind him.

Rei stood around the corner, her bangs hiding her eyes, forcing tears back, knowing the Shinigami man would never feel the same that she felt for him.

"Happy Valentine's Day... Gin-sama." She whispered before going to the roof.

Rei was sitting on the roof, watching the never changing moon. For some reason, it always brought her some level of comfort to look at the moon.

"You give Ichimaru the gift?" A gruff voice asked from behind her.

"I did." She answered, looking up to see the Sexta Espada staring down at her, his usual smirk in place, "I gave it to him.. and.. and I ran away before he even gave a response." She berated herself, a small smile trying to tug at her lips, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Just like you to run." Grimmjow teased, ruffling the girl's hair, causing a small blush to tint her cheeks.

"I.. I can't help it.. I got nervous and did the first thing that came to mind." She piped up, stammering slightly. Her outburst got a laugh out of the Sexta. The Espada was in a similar predicament.. except he was on the receiving end with a gift from Ichigo.

"It's fine, Rei. You kinda succeeded in your little mission. Give Ichimaru time to figure it out." Grimmjow told her, laying back to look at the night sky.

"Do you think.. he.. that he'll ever feel the same way about me..?" She asked, a sliver of doubt creeping into the back of her mind. She watched as a teal eye looked her way.

"Personally, I don't fuckin' know. This is Ichimaru we're talkin' about. So if he does return those feelings, then good for both of ya." He told her.

"Are you going to return the feelings Kurosaki-san has for you..?" She asked softly, knowing it was a sensitive topic to talk about Ichigo with Grimmjow.

"Tch. Kurosaki is outta his fuckin' mind, thinking of being in love with me." He snarled. The blue-haired Arrancar wouldn't admit it, but there was a spark there for the Substitute Shinigami. Rei gave a soft smile, hugging her knees close to her.

"Maybe.. Kurosaki-san.. and I.. maybe we're just a couple of hopeless romantics." She mused.

"Maybe." Grimmjow muttered, closing his eyes finally.

Some time had passed before Rei decided to head back down to her quarters. It was a lonely walk back to her room, so her footsteps echoed loudly in the hallway. Just as she reached her door, a figure appeared behind her, covering her eyes and gripped her wrist.

"Thank ya fer the gift, Rei-chan." A voice whispered in her ear, a fox-like smile forming on the figure's lips when he knew he had Rei's attention, seeing the soft flush on her cheeks.

"G-Gin-sama.." She breathed softly. Keeping her eyes covered and turned her around to face him, he leaned over her small frame and planted a ghost of a kiss on her lips. Rei stood there, helpless as he kissed her, wishing she could bring herself to return the gesture, but her skittish nature would only make her run just like before

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rei-chan."

 **Kitsune: And that was it. Hope you all enjoyed my little oneshot for Valentine's Day. -bows- a**


End file.
